


24

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [24]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: The idea is that the twins are together and are both interested in Wendy, but have agreed to stay away from her because they're worried about getting caught. Of course, they can't help themselves





	24

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is that the twins are together and are both interested in Wendy, but have agreed to stay away from her because they're worried about getting caught. Of course, they can't help themselves

Wendy set down her heavy box of swag (as Soos painfully insisted it be called). Standing straight, she stretched her back and her arms, then kicked her legs a few times for good measure. It wasn’t a hard job for her really, but everyone gets achy after carrying weights, no matter how strong.

She heard a whimper from behind her and turned to find Mabel with a much smaller box, but a much redder face. Wendy dashed over and lifted it from her arms. The girl looked annoyed, but her arms fell like wet noodles and she looked away sheepishly. Wendy put the box down near hers and faced her.

“Biting off more than you can chew, Mabel?”

“I could chew it. Nyagn-nyagr-nyan,” she said, making large chewing motions with her mouth.

“Really?” Wendy asked with a smile. “You looked like you were having trouble.”

“Pshaw! It was just a minor issue, I had it under control!”

Wendy patted her head and Mabel blushed. “Yeah, well, be careful with the ‘minor issues’. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Mabel had a look of awe that made Wendy feel pretty cool so, on a whim, she pulled a Rosie the Riveter look and shot Mabel a wink. “But don’t worry, I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen!” she said confidently.

The girl had a much more goofy look of awe all of a sudden, which threw Wendy off. She watched as Mabel reached out and ran a hand over arm, feeling her powerful muscles. A few seconds passed and Mabel giggled.

“Thanks Wendy. It’s pretty nice knowing someone so strong and protective is here for me. I’ll try not to get in trouble, but I’m glad you’ll be around in case I do,” she said, her eyes fluttering.

She skipped off, giggling to herself. Wendy scratched her head as she wondered about Mabel’s reaction. It was interesting, to say the least. More importantly, if the creeping suspicions in her mind were right, she’d have to be extra vigilant so Mabel wouldn’t hurt herself in future attempts at flirting.

* * *

“Hey Dipper,” Wendy called, her tone involuntarily bored after such a slow day, “Wanna do a movie night? We haven’t done that in years.”

“Sure. Wai- WHAT?!” he shouted, his broom halting mid-sweep.

Wendy grinned, unsurprised by his surprise. “Movie night, like we used to do? Remember?”

“Oooh, uh, sure! Sure, that’d be cool!” he said, rubbing his hands on the broom handle. “Um, you’re still living with your dad though, right? Is he okay with it?”

“Why? Are you gonna make a move?” she asked with a coy smile.

There was a flash in his eyes and he suddenly had a different air. Wendy was officially surprised by the way he now looked at her as he spoke a simple word, “Maybe.”

Then his eyes flashed back to how they normally looked, “JK! JK! Hahaha! Just joking! Um, lemme known what day you want to do it. I have to go, uh, Soos said he needed… something done. So I’m just gonna… go do that. SEEYA!”

Wendy laughed as he ran away. That was an interesting little shift she’d seen in him just then. She remembered his old crush and wondered if it had ever really gone away. The whole age thing wasn’t as big of a deal now, and if he kept those sort of moments up, well, she was open to exploring that path.


End file.
